Still
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kyuhyun datang untuk melamar Sungmin, tapi tak disangka ayah mereka malah ingin menikahkannya dengan Yesung, saudara kembar Sungmin./"Aku membencimu"/Kyusung/GS!/Angst/Last chap up!/Review?
1. Chapter 1

Still

.

.

.

Note: Ide cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya bertugas mengembangkannya. Hope you like it.

Storyline from: Nyonya kim Joogwoon Yesungie.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Gs for uke, Typos, death chara dll DLDR!

Pair: Kyusung slight Kyumin.

.

.

.

Tirai jendela tertarik ke samping, menunjukkan pemandangan awan gelap yang bergulung-gulung di atas sana. Waktu menunjukkan pagi hari tapi cuaca sangat kelam dan kelabu. Dia menghela nafas berat. Iris hitamnya melirik jam yang berada di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. 07.15 KST. Masih pagi, tapi berkat cuaca yang tidak bersahabat membuatnya malas untuk keluar rumah, padahal pukul 9 nanti ia ada kuliah. Ia bawa tubuhnya-yang kata teman-temannya termasuk mungil untuk ukuran perempuan- untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian jemari lentiknya mengambil sisir yang tergeletak di meja rias miliknya. Gerakan terhenti saat sisir berwarna putih itu dipenuhi helai rambut hitam panjang. Miliknya

"Lagi-lagi rontok," keluhnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Untuk sesaat pandangannya kosong menatap rambut yang berjatuhan. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Lamunannya terhenti saat suara ketukan pintu bergema di kamarnya yang sunyi.

Tok tok

Begitu mempersilahkan masuk, tampak lelaki paruh baya memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum lembut terpatri di wajah tuanya.

"Yesungie, kau sudah bangun. Apa ada kuliah hari ini?" Yesung, nama gadis itu, balas tersenyum lembut. Tanpa ragu melangkah mendekat dan memeluk ayahnya erat.

"Ne appa. Hari ini aku ada kuliah. Wae?" Yesung memejamkan mata merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Ia suka saat ayahnya memanjakannya seperti ini walau terkadang sebal juga kalau diperlakukan berlebihan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja appa merasa jadwal kuliahmu semakin padat saja. Jangan terlalu lelah."

"Wajar saja appa, aku sudah di tingkat akhir sekarang, aku sudah disibukkan dengan skripsi. Appa tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diri." Gadis itu bisa mendengar helaan nafas berat dari ayahnya. Menandakan ketidakpuasan.

"Kau masih minum obatmu kan?"

"Vitamin, appa," koreksinya dengan wajah mengerut. Ayahnya hanya memutar bola mata.

"Ya terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya." Yesung tertawa pelan masih nyaman berada di pelukan ayahnya.

"Yesung…" Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya mendengar ayahnya menyebut namanya dengan nada tak biasa. Begitu mata mereka bertemu ia lihat ekspresi ayahnya menyendu melihat tangannya yang dipenuhi beberapa helai rambut milik Yesung saat mengelus kepalanya tadi. Yesung tersenyum tenang. Diraihnya tangan besar ayahnya dan membersihkannya dari helai rambutnya kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Itu hanya rontok biasa, appa. Tak usah cemas."

"Tapi-"

"Appa, kumohon jangan bahas ini lagi. Sekarang ayo kita turun, eomma dan Sungminie pasti sudah menunggu di meja makan." Dibalikannya tubuh ayahnya dan mendorongnya pelan keluar kamar. Ayahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti kemauan putri kesayangannya walau sesak di hatinya masih ada. Mungkin sekarang memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya.

Begitu Yesung tiba di meja makan, aroma masakan tercium di segala sudut ruangan. Masakan ibunya memang yang terbaik. Ibunya terlihat mondar-mandir menata semuanya dan begitu menyadari kehadirannya dia menoleh. Dahinya mengerut melihat suami dan anaknya sudah duduk manis.

"Kau tidak membangunkan Sungmin?" pertanyaan itu tertuju pada suaminya yang membentangkan Koran harian dan mulai membacanya sambil menyeruput kopi yang tersedia.

"Dia bisa bangun sendiri, sayang."

"Kau selalu begitu. Kau hanya memperhatikkan Yesung saja, Sungmin juga anakmu, setidaknya berikanlah perhatian. Jangan mengacuhkannya begitu!" intonasinya naik beberapa oktav dengan raut wajah kesal yang kentara sekali. Yesung menunduk sedangkan ayahnya menutup Koran. Menatap istrinya.

"Jangan lagi," bisik Yesung pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kejadian ini sudah berulangkali terjadi. Protesan ibunya yang dilayangkan untuk sang ayah yang terlihat menganaktirikan putrinya. Yesung mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Kim Sungmin. Wajah mereka sekilas memang mirip tapi juga berbeda. Jika Yesung memiliki tubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang, maka Sungmin memiliki tubuh proporsional bak model. Liukan tubuhnya yang sempurna membuat apapun yang dikenakan Sungmin tampak elegan dan seksi. Sungmin memiliki rambut pendek sebahu dengan potongan yang modis. Wajah Sungmin juga lebih cantik, apalagi saat memakai make up. Ayahnya memang terlihat kurang memperhatikan Sungmin. Selalu menomor satukan Yesung. Berulangkali Yesung bicara pada ayahnya mengenai hal ini tapi tidak didengar. Sedikit banyaknya Yesung juga merasa tidak enak hati pada Sungmin dan ibunya. Seringkali Yesung menangkap tatapan tak suka dari sang ibu untuknya. Yesung hanya bisa meringis dan semakin menunduk.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Kedua putriku sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri Sungmin sudah mandiri-"

"Itu karena dia terbiasa kau acuhkan! Kau selalu mengurus Yesung."

"Appa, eomma hentikan! Jangan bertengkar lagi." Yesung dan kedua orangtuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Sungmin tampak menuruni tangga dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih atau lebih tepatnya terlihat cukup seksi, lengkap dengan tas tangan branded berwarna pink. Dengan santai ia duduk di samping Yesung, tersenyum padanya sebentar dan menatap orangtuanya.

"Kalian tidak lelah bertengkar terus? Ayo kita sarapan, sebentar lagi aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyunie." Sungmin tampak tidak ambil peduli pada sikap ayahnya, di luar ia tampak baik-baik saja tapi Yesung tahu sebenarnya Sungmin pasti juga ingin diperhatikan oleh ayahnya. Mereka saudara kembar, ingat? Ibunya menggeleng pelan melihat sikap putrinya. Ia menarik nafas dan segera menyendokkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Memilih kembali mengalah. Yesung terus terdiam memperhatikan Sungmin. Saudara kembarnya ini cukup dekat dengannya walau tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar dekat. Yesung tahu Sungmin menyayanginya dan Yesungpun juga menyayangi Sungmin. Yesung bersyukur mendapat saudara seperti Sungmin. Ya walaupun Sungmin mempunyai sifat lumayan pemberontak dan susah diatur tapi Yesung yakin Sungmin sebenarnya anak yang baik dan manis.

Dan sarapan pagi itu mereka lewati dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

Yesung mengintip melalui jendela saat Sungmin berlalu pergi. Menemui kekasihnya yang datang menjemput. Bisa ia lihat Sungmin memeluk lelaki itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Senyum mengembang dari paras masing-masing. Mereka memang saling mencintai. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang CEO dari perusahaan game terbesar kedua di Asia. Wajahnya tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat almond. Matanya tajam dan juga mempesona. Semua wanita pasti suka padanya termasuk Yesung. Ya, Yesung memiliki rahasia kecil. Dia mengagumi Kyuhyun, sangat. Saat pertamakali Yesung melihatnya dia tak bisa mengalihkan iris hitamnya dari obsidian cokelat Kyuhyun. Belum lagi senyum lelaki itu yang begitu menawan. Yesung mengaguminya, hanya itu. Lagipula Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat cocok, Yesung tak sampai hati merusak hubungan mereka. Ia dan Kyuhyun juga tak pernah sekalipun bertemu secara langsung. Yesung hanya melihatnya dari jauh saat tanpa sengaja dirinya hampir berpapasan saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkencan.

Suara rongrongan mobil terdengar semakin menjauh. Sungmin sudah pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak ada hal yang perlu diperhatikan lagi Yesung segera beranjak, bersiap untuk kuliah. Saat berbalik dia berpapasan dengan ayahnya, memperhatikkannya lekat dan tanpa berbicara apapun. Setelah itu langsung pergi. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti. Kembali berjalan untuk bersiap-siap. Dosen hari ini Jung seonsaengnim yang terkenal killer, Yesung tak mau terlambat. Membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran, Yesung termasuk dalam jajaran Mahasiswi jurusan musik. Hobinya bernyanyi. Dia bahkan mendapat julukan art of voice karena suaranya yang indah. Tapi dibandingkan dengan Sungmin jelas Yesung kalah jauh urusan kepopuleran. Sungmin adalah primadona kampus. Tidak banyak yang tahu Sungmin dan Yesung adalah saudara kandung. Rata-rata hanya mengetahui Yesung adalah kerabat Sungmin. Yesung tak mempermasalahkan.

"Sungie~" Eunhyuk, teman sejurusannya duduk di samping kursinya dengan gummy smile terpatri di wajah. Kelas baru saja selesai, dosen pun sudah berlalu meninggalkan tugas untuk dikerjakan mahasiswanya dan dibalas jeritan pilu karena tenggat waktu yang cukup singkat. Mahasiswa lainnya sudah keluar entah langsung pulang atau mengejar kelas lainnya. Menyisakan dirinya dan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Hyukie?"

"Ayo makan siang bersama," ajaknya antusias. Yesung menggeleng pelan dibalas kerucutan bibir dari Eunhyuk.

"Wae?"

"Pacarmu pasti sebentar lagi kemari mengajakmu pergi." Benar saja. Tak berselang lama apa yang dikatakan Yesung benar terjadi. Nampak mahasiswa dengan rambut brunnete memasuki kelas seraya memanggil Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie," panggilnya dengan suara berat khas lelaki.

"Donghae." Lelaki itu melangkah masuk mendekati mereka.

"Kau tidak ada kelas lagi kan? Ayo pergi. Hai Yesung." Donghae melambai singkat pada Yesung. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk erat.

"Tapi Hae, aku mau makan siang bersama Yesungie."

"Tak apa, pergilah Hyukie." Eunhyuk ingin membantah tapi tidak jadi.

"Baiklah, maaf ya Sungie. Sampai nanti." Yesung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan itu. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan rutinitas mereka. Ia merapihkan barang-barangnya dan segera berdiri. Kelas sudah sepi. Belum sempat melangkah kepala Yesung berdenyut menyakitkan, keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah hingga ia terjatuh membentur kursi. Tangannya mencengkram kepalanya erat. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat sebelum fokus kembali. Iris hitamnya melebar melihat darah tercecer di lantai. Tergesa ia menyentuh hidungnya. Darah. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Yesung membuka tasnya, mengambil tisu yang selalu ia bawa untuk membersihkan darahnya. Tak lupa dengan darah di lantai. Ia terdiam sebentar, menyender di lengan kursi untuk meringankan sakit kepala yang dialaminya. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Yesung meraih kursi di depannya untuk berpegangan sebelum mulai berdiri. Ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Oke Yesung, kau tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini kau hanya perlu meminum vitaminmu. Jangan sampai appa tahu hal ini." Tekadnya. Sebisa mungkin Yesung ingin terlihat baik-baik saja agar tak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Yesung tidak mau menyusahkan oranglain walau orangtua sekalipun. Gadis itu tersenyum sebentar menyemangati diri dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Hai eomma~"

"Sungminnie, kau datang sayang." Mrs. Cho, ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat Sungmin kekasih anaknya datang berkunjung. Dia dan Sungmin memang sudah dekat. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah menyayangi Sungmin bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Pembawaannya yang ceria mampu membuatnya bahagia di dekatnya. Kyuhyun beruntung mendapatkan Sungmin.

"Ya eomma, kami habis berkencan aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar." Mrs. Cho memeluk Sungmin dan membawanya ke meja makan. Kyuhyun sudah naik ke lantai 2, berganti pakaian.

"Pasti menyenangkan dan menguras tenaga. Ini, makanlah. Kebetulan eomma baru selesai membuat pancake. Kau pasti suka." Di hadapannya kini tersedia pancake hangat yang menebarkan aroma yang menggiurkan. Mengundang siapapun ingin memakannya. Sungmin duduk dan tak menolak makanan yang disediakan untuknya.

"Sungminie…" Sungmin menengok saat namanya di panggil.

"Ahra eonnie, kapan pulang?" Ahra, kakak Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, memeluknya sekilas dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemarin, pekerjaanku sungguh melelahkan. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama. Aku merindukanmu kau tau." Ahra kembali memeluknya gemas. Seperti ibunya, Ahra juga akrab dengan Sungmin. Jika bertemu mereka sudah seperti kakak dan adik kandung.

"Aku juga merindukan eonnie. Kapan-kapan ayo shopping bersama lagi." Ahra mengangguk menyetujui. Tangannya mengambil pancake yang tersedia di meja. Memakannya bersama Sungmin. Mrs. Cho bergabung tak lama kemudian. Mereka berbincang santai diselingi canda tawa saat Mrs. Cho membongkar aib Kyuhyun sewaktu kecil. Membuahkan protesan dari kerongkongan Kyuhyun yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

.

.

.

2 minggu telah berlalu dari saat Sungmin berkunjung ke kediaman Cho. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Di tangannya ada kotak beludru kecil dengan cincin berlian di dalamnya. Cincin untuk Sungminnya. Ia dan Sungmin sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan, mereka saling mencintai dan Kyuhyun akan mengambil langkah besar. Dia akan melamar Sungmin untuk menikah dengannya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tidak akan menolak. Mencium cincinnya sebentar dan membayangkan Sungmin memakainya sungguh membahagiakan. Lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Memberi beberapa instruksi pada bawahannya sebelum pergi menaiki mobil mewahnya. Menuju rumahnya untuk menemui ayah dan ibunya. Meminta restu dan mengajak mereka sebagai pendamping ke rumah Sungmin besok. Kyuhyun tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi.

Begitu sampai, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil. Masuk ke rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Ayahnya di sana. Di dekat ruang keluarga, sibuk dengan ponsel di telinga. Wajahnya tampak serius. Mungkin sedang menghubungi kliennya. Kyuhyun menunggu sebentar dan saat ayahnya sudah menutup ponselnya dia mendekat.

"Appa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan eomma." Ayahnya tampak mengerutkan dahi dan kemudian mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan untuk menunggu di ruang keluarga sementara ia memanggil ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga Cho. Bersiap mendengar apa yang ingin di sampaikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas perlahan, mengamati keluarganya dan berbicara dengan suara lantang dan tegas.

"Aku ingin melamar Sungmin menjadi istriku." Ruangan itu terasa lenggang sesaat sebelum ibu dan kakaknya bersorak senang. Itulah yang ditunggu mereka. Menjadikan Sungmin bagian dari keluarga Cho. Ayahnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Mata tuanya yang masih tajam memperhatikan Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya terlihat sedih walau tak begitu terlihat. Ayahnya tak mengucapkan apa-apa tapi bersedia menemani Kyuhyun besok.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu Kyuhyun tiba. Hari ini Kyuhyun akan melamar Sungmin. Dia sungguh berdebar-debar sekaligus bersemangat. Rasanya darah seperti mengalir deras, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Padahal dia belum berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun akan datang tapi tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya. Kyuhyun sengaja merahasiakannya. Orangtua dan kakaknya sudah siap di bawah hanya tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun. Melihat cermin sekali lagi, memastikan penampilannya sudah rapih, lelaki ini memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Rambutnya tersisir rapih dan formal. Khusus untuk hari ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyiapkan segalanya. Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi menandakan waktu semakin siang. Kyuhyun segera turun. Bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyambut mereka begitu sampai. Berpelukan sebentar, Sungmin mempersilahkan keluarga kekasihnya untuk duduk di ruang keluarga sementara ia memanggil orangtuanya. Sebenarnya Sungmin cukup terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berpakaian formal belum lagi membawa keluarganya. Benaknya sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tapi dia memilih menunggu apa yang terjadi nanti.

Kyuhyun tidak duduk seperti keluarganya, ia berdiri memperhatikkan rumah Sungmin seperti baru pertamakali melihatnya. Kakinya terus melangkah ke dalam hingga ia melihat seorang gadis hampir limbung di depannya. Tangan kekarnya dengan cepat memeluk pinggangnya, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan saat gadis itu berbalik Kyuhyun terkejut melihat wajahnya.

"Sungmin?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Wajah gadis ini mirip Sungmin, hanya saja rambutnya berbeda. Tubuhnya juga lebih mungil dengan mata yang lebih sipit. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun baru melihatnya padahal sudah berulangkali berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin.

"Ah, aku bukan Sungmin. Namaku Yesung, saudara kembar Sungmin. Maaf mengejutkanmu." Saudara kembar? Sungmin memiliki saudara kembar? Sungmin tidak pernah bilang padanya mengenai hal ini. Suara dehaman yang terdengar membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung menoleh serempak. Sungmin berdiri di dekat mereka, memperhatikan dengan raut tak suka melihat posisi Kyuhyun yang memegang pinggang Yesung. Kyuhyun melepas rengkuhannya, menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sayang, dia-"

"Ayo cepat, kau bilang mau bertemu orangtuaku? Mereka sudah menunggu. Yesung, kau juga cepat ke sana." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Menyeretnya menjauhi Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut, mungkin setelah ini dia bisa bertanya kembali mengenai Yesung.

Orangtuanya dan orangtua Sungmin sudah duduk saling berhadapan. Menunggu anak mereka. Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di depannya. Yesung menyusul kemudian, duduk di samping ayahnya. Suasana formal dan canggung langsung terasa di ruangan itu. Ayahnya menatap Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar dia bicara. Kyuhyun berdeham mengumpulkan keberanian. Rasanya sungguh gugup dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Rasanya saat berlatih kemarin tidak menegangkan seperti ini. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, tangannya menyentuh jemari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim, maksud kedatangan saya ke sini dan bertemu dengan kalian adalah untuk meminta izin. Saya ingin menikahi Sungmin, putri kalian." Sungmin sungguh terkejut. Begitupun ibunya dan Yesung. Irisnya membulat sempurna. Wajahnya merona hingga telinga. Tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melamarnya saat ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena perasaan bahagia. Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat tapi menyenangkan.

"Kyu…"

"Saya mohon ijinkan saya membahagiakan putri kalian." Kyuhyun bersuara tegas. Matanya tak lepas dari kedua orangtua Sungmin yang menatapnya serius. Kyuhyun tidak akan mundur. Kyuhyun pasti bisa mendapatkan Sungmin. Tak hanya Kyuhyun yang harap-harap cemas, Mrs. Cho dan Ahra bahkan terlihat gugup menanti jawaban.

Mr. Kim, ayah Sungmin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kemudian menatap mata Mr. Cho yang balas menatapnya. Sorot matanya sendu dan ia mengangguk pelan tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Mr. Kim melirik Yesung yang masih cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia menghela nafas dalam. Semoga ini keputusan yang terbaik. Ia berdeham, membuat semuanya fokus menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, saya mengijinkan kau untuk menikahi putri saya… " mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbinar bahagia begitupun keluarganya. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa bersorak dan mengucapkan terimakasih Mr. Kim melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum selesai.

"…yang bernama Kim Yesung."

"APA?!"

"Itu keputusan final saya."

.

To be continued

Maaf kalau ini sangat abal dan jauh dari ekpektasi. Apa mau dilanjut?

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Terimakasih. :D


	2. Last Song For You

Still

.

.

.

Note: Ide cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya bertugas mengembangkannya. Hope you like it.

Storyline from: Nyonya Kim Jongwoon Yesungie.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Gs for uke, Typos, kekerasan,death chara dll DLDR!

Rate: T+ (untuk kekerasan dan umpatan.)

Pair: Kyusung slight Kyumin. Lil bit Haehyuk.

Play song: Broken vow-Lara Vabian, All I ask-Adelle, SJ KRY-Dorothy, Jeessie J-Flashlight.

.

.

.

All I ask is if

This is my last night with you

Hold me like I'm more than just a friend

Give me a memory I can use

Take me by the hand

While we do

What lovers do

It matters how this end

Cause what if I never love again?

(Adelle- All I ask)

.

.

Keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan mendominasi dari wajah keluarga Cho dan keluarga Kim sendiri. Minus dengan Mr. Kim dan Mr. Cho yang kini memasang ekpresi sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudnya?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam menuntut penjelasan.

"Seperti apa yang saya bilang baru saja. Kau kuijinkan untuk menikahi putriku yang bernama Kim Yesung. Itu keputusan final saya," jawabnya tenang berbanding terbalik dengan keluarganya.

"Suamiku, apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Appa, kau bicara apa? Jangan bercanda!"

"Appa, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" pertanyaan dari keluarganya membombardirnya. Begitupun dengan keluarga Cho yang masih syok dengan keputusan Mr. Kim.

"Kau menikahi Yesung atau jangan berharap bisa menikahi Sungmin."

"APPA!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Sungmin!"

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?! Kyuhyun datang untuk melamarku, bukan Yesung! Kami saling mencintai. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku!" Mr. Kim menghela nafas. Yesung hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa ayahnya memutuskan hal sebesar itu tanpa memberitahunya? Yesung kecewa. Ayahnya merusak kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih itu dan lebih mementingkannya. Matanya tertutup guna menghirup oksigen yang terasa berat. Ayahnya telah memulai perang. Ini tidak akan mudah.

"Mr. Kim, apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Kami sekeluarga ingin melamar Sungmin. Dan siapa itu Yesung? Kami tidak mengenalnya. Jangan mempermainkan kami!" Mrs. Cho angkat bicara karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang terjadi. Ahra mengangguk setuju. Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Yeobo, tenanglah." Mr. Cho mengelus pundak istrinya yang kaku dan menegang.

"Aku juga setuju. Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Yesung. Itu keputusan final kami." Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga masing-masing. Mr. Kim menghubungi Mr. Cho. Membicarakan masalah serius mengenai hubungan anak-anak mereka. Dan Mr. Cho setuju dengan keputusan Mr. Kim. Ada alasan mendalam yang melatar belakanginya.

"Apa katamu?!" suara Mrs. Cho naik beberapa oktav. Tak percaya ucapan suaminya barusan. Ahrapun terbelalak tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya sang ayah mendukung keputusan tak masuk akal itu.

"Kyuhyun, kau akan menikahi Yesung."

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin bukan Yesung!"

"Kalau tidak mau, kau bisa keluar dari keluarga Cho. Yang jelas aku tak merestui pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin." Wajah Sungmin memucat.

"Appa, apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Kemarin kau mendukungku tapi sekarang?!" suara Kyuhyun semakin meninggi bahkan tak segan-segan menunjuk ayahnya karena terlalu emosi. Ibunya yang biasa melerai pertengkaran mereka dan mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang tata krama sekarang hanya terdiam.

Suara decitan kursi yang digeser mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Yesung berdiri. Memandang sekelilingnya dan kemudian menatap lurus pada ayahnya yang tak melihatnya.

"Aku menolak jika kalian bermaksud menjodohkanku. Yang akan menikah adalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Itu keputusan finalku, appa." Yesung sudah ingin beranjak jika suara ayahnya tak menginterupsi.

"Appa tak butuh pendapatmu Yesung. Yang jelas kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun." Yesung terpaku tak percaya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ayahnya? Yesung menggeleng dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga. Memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku menolak." Mr. Kim mengambil nafas. Ini memang keputusan sulit yang memberatkan berbagai pihak. Tapi ini demi kebaikan.

"Aku juga menolak. Aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mendesis berbahaya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberi tatapan pada Sungmin. Mrs. Cho dan Ahra juga berdiri. memasang wajah yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Kami kecewa dengan keputusan anda yang semena-mena!" kemudian mereka melangkah pergi, kakinya menghentak keras menandakan kejengkelan luar biasa. Mr. Cho memanggil istrinya tapi tidak digubris.

"Maafkan istri dan anakku."

"Tidak. Sayalah yang harus meminta maaf." Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti. Saya pamit." Mr. Cho sedikit membungkukan kepalanya sebelum pergi. Meninggalkan suasana kaku yang tercipta di ruangan tersebut. Mrs. Kim menatap suaminya dengan tajam begitupula Sungmin.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga!" perintahnya mutlak tak terima bantahan. Mr. Kim menatap istrinya kemudian anaknya.

"Keputusanku sudah final. Yesung yang akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun."

Brak!

Sungmin menggebrak meja dan mendorong kursi hingga terjatuh. Menatap nyalang ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?! Kau tidak punya hak menentukan hidupnya. Aku yang dicintai Kyuhyun, aku yang mencintai Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tega sekali merusak hidup anakmu! Kau membenciku? Baik! Aku juga membencimu ayah sialan!"

"SUNGMIN!"

"APA?! KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MEMBENTAKKU! URUS SAJA YESUNGMU ITU, JANGAN MENGURUS HIDUPKU!" keluar sudah amarah Sungmin. Sifat pemberontaknya juga meluap-luap. Tanpa segan ia membanting barang-barang dan meninggalkan orangtuanya.

"Sungmin, sayang," panggil ibunya.

"Kau keterlaluan!" ucapnya pada suaminya dan berlalu mengejar Sungmin. Mr. Kim terdiam di tempatnya duduk. Tampak tak terpengaruh tetapi hatinya mengatakan kebalikannya. Dia merasa bersalah dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Cho. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Waktunya semakin sedikit. Mr. Kim beranjak dari kursinya, menaiki tangga. Memasuki kamarnya yang kosong karena sang istri pasti bersama Sungmin. Dia sempat melihat kamar Yesung tapi pintunya terkunci.

Semoga keadaan menjadi lebih baik lagi besok.

.

.

.

Tidak. Keadaan tidak membaik malah bertambah buruk. Suasana pagi hari yang biasanya damai kini tidak lagi. Meja makan tampak sepi. Mr. Kim sempat berpapasan dengan istrinya tapi tidak dipedulikan. Istrinya hanya menatapnya tajam dan kembali berjalan. Dia menghela nafas. Mungkin memang butuh waktu.

Keadaan diperparah saat Sungmin keluar kamar bersamaan dengan Yesung. Sungmin menatapnya tajam. Menghampiri Yesung yang tertunduk.

"Kau puas?! Sebenarnya apa rencanamu Yesung? Kau mau merebut Kyuhyun dariku? Licik sekali kau!"

"Sungmin, aku-"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan. Bertingkah lugu dan polos tapi sebenarnya mempunyai hati yang busuk." Yesung tersentak. Menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sungmin, aku tidak mau merebut Kyuhyun darimu, sungguh."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kemarin?! Kenapa Appa mati-matian menyuruh Kyuhyun menikahimu?! Aku yang dilamar, Yesung. Aku!" Yesung menjerit saat Sungmin menjambak rambut panjangnya kuat. Melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kau brengsek Yesung. Beraninya kau merebut Kyuhyun dariku!"

"Sungmin, sakit. Akh!" perkelahian mereka terhenti saat orangtua mereka datang dan memisahkannya. Sungmin ditarik ibunya dan Yesung ditarik ayahnya.

"Sungmin, apa-apaan kau?!" gadis bergigi kelinci itu mendengus kasar mendengar bentakan ayahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Sungmin!"

"Diam kau! Jangan membentak anakku! Ayo Sungmin." Merasa tidak tahan dengan suaminya yang terlalu membela Yesung, Mrs. Kim membalas kasar. Cukup sudah. Dibawanya Sungmin bersamanya untuk keluar bersama.

"Yesung kau tak apa?" ayahnya memegang kepala Yesung. Mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Appa, kenapa appa melakukan itu? Kenapa appa menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka?" tanyanya sendu. Mr. Kim tidak langsung menjawab. Terdiam memandangi wajah putrinya lamat-lamat.

"Appa ingin kau bahagia. Kau pasti bahagia bersama Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak akan bahagia, appa. Sungguh."

"Sudahlah, ini keputusan appa. Appa mohon kau turuti permintaan appa." Yesung sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ayahnya. Jika dia menginginkan kebahagiaan Yesung, kenapa dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sungmin? Yesung merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin, ibunya juga keluarga Cho. Sangat.

.

.

.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di rumah Mr. Kim. Di kediaman Cho juga sangat jauh dari kata baik. Perseteruan Kyuhyun dan ayahnya semakin memanas. Adu argument tidak terlewatkan. Bahkan segala macam umpatan tidak segan-segan dilayangkan. Ibu dan kakaknya mendukung Kyuhyun. Bersama-sama melawan kepala keluarga Cho yang masih bersikeras dengan keputusannya.

"Ini permintaan dari seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Appa tak pernah meminta apapun padamu, Kyuhyun. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, turuti kemauan appa."

"Permintaan apa yang menghancurkan kebahagian anaknya sendiri? Aku tidak mengenal Yesung. Apakah ada konspirasi di sini? Apa Yesung yang memintamu melakukan ini? Cih, perempuan rendahan!"

"Jaga mulutmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun berdecih menanggapi. Memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau menikah dengan Yesung atau kucoret dari daftar silsilah keluarga Cho." Kyuhyun, Mrs. Cho, dan Ahra terbelalak tak percaya mendengar deklarasi yang keluar dari mulut seorang ayah itu.

"Kau bicara apa hah? Kenapa kau mati-matian menginginkan pernikahan tak menguntungkan itu?! Kau pikir anakku apa? Dia bukan barang yang bisa kau pergunakan sesuka hati!" jerit Mrs. Cho marah. Mendorong bahu suaminya kasar. Ahra menarik ibunya. Mr. Cho tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap datar sebelum melayangkan tatapan tegas pada putra bungsunya.

"Appa tak main-main. Kau menikah dengan Yesung atau pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun menggertakan gigi marah. Irisnya nyalang menatap punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun akan membalasnya. Lihat saja.

.

.

.

"Appaku berkeras agar aku menikahi Yesung."

"Appaku juga berkeras agar Yesung menikah denganmu, Kyu." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu di salah satu kafe terkemuka di pusat kota. Membicarakan masalah yang mereka hadapi. Mereka masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan mengejutkan dari ayah mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya ada apa hingga mereka memutuskan dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Sungmin mengaduk lattenya yang tinggal setengah. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit yang tampak cerah berbanding jauh dengan suasana hati mereka.

"Kyu, kau tidak akan menikahi Yesung kan?"

"Sungmin, aku bahkan tidakk mengenal Yesung. Aku baru melihatnya di rumahmu waktu itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

"Dia… saudara kembarku. Aku tidak mengerti Kyu. Dia gadis yang baik dan lugu selama ini. Dia juga tidak pernah bermasalah. Tapi sekarang malah… aish sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Aku membencinya, dari dulu appaku selalu menomor satukannya. Mengabaikan aku yang juga anaknya. Dan tiba-tiba appaku menyuruh Yesung untuk menikah denganmu. Yesung pasti menghasutnya. Pasti!" iris hitam Sungmin berkilat-kilat penuh api amarah. Merasa begitu tidak terima dengan keadaan yang mendesaknya. Sebersit rasa cemburu masuk ke relung hatinya yang selama ini selalu disisihkan. Ayahnya itu selalu saja menomorsatukan Yesung. Tidak memperhatikannya. Membuatnya muak. Kyuhyun mengelus tangannya menenangkan. Mendengar cerita itu dari mulut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tambah tidak menyukai Yesung. Baginya, Yesung hanya gadis perusak hubungan yang egois dan kekanakkan. Kyuhyun tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Ming," panggilnya pelan.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Ragu ingin mengatakannya. Sungmin mengernyit tanda tak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Begini, eomma dan Noona sudah berdiskusi tentang masalah ini. Kau perlu tahu kalau apapun keputusan ayahku itu tidak main-main. Ancamannya yang akan mengeluarkanku dari keluarga Cho juga sungguh-sungguh."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?" sela Sungmin tak sabar. Astaga, Kyuhyun akan dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga? Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Ya. Mungkin ini menyakitimu, juga aku tentunya. Eommaku menyarankan untuk menerima perjodohan itu-"

"APA?!"

"Tenang dulu, Ming. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya." Sungmin yang sempat berdiri, duduk kembali. Terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Beberapa pasang mata yang melirik mereka pun diabaikannya.

"Eommaku menyuruh menerima perjodohan itu agar aku masih berada di keluarga Cho. Setelah itu aku akan menceraikan Yesung dalam waktu singkat. Kami akan menyusun rencana. Kalau kau berpikir aku setuju tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain, Ming. Aku mohon kau mengerti." Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasan, menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang berpikir keras. Bohong kalau dia tidak sakit hati. Ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Mengungkapkan segala rasa yang membebaninya. Tapi seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang. Mereka tidak punya pilihan. Jeda beberapa menit hingga Sungmin kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menceraikannya secepatnya."

"Ya Sungmin."

.

.

.

Gelas yang dipegang Yesung terjatuh melawan gravitasi. Menghantam lantai, mengotorinya dengan cairan berwarna putih yang dibawanya. Untuk gelas itu bukan gelas beling. Hanya gelas plastik biasa. Yesung mengerjab beberapa kali ke arah ayahnya yang tersenyum di depannya. Menyampaikan kabar baik yang sebenarnya kabar buruk untuk Yesung. Ayahnya bilang, keluarga Cho sudah membuat keputusan. Mereka menyetujui perjodohan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Pernikahan akan diselenggarakan seminggu lagi. Sangat cepat. Amat sangat cepat.

"Appa aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Sungmin, bukan denganku!" tolaknya tegas. Ayahnya mendekat. Menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Bukankah appa sudah bilang appa tak terima bantahan. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu." Itu saja. Ayahnya hanya mengatakan itu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan berhenti saat di tangannya terdapat rambutnya. Rontok. Yesung mengerang keras dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Menghubungi sahabat baiknya, Eunhyuk, dan menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Langkah Yesung di koridor universitas terhenti saat Sungmin menghampirinya. Menatapnya nyalang. Yesung menunduk. Dia ingin ke ruangan dosen mengajukan judul skripsi, sebenarnya. Sungmin menarik dagu Yesung kasar. Mempertemukan iris mereka. Sungmin dengan pandangan yang menyala-nyala dan Yesung dengan binary redupnya.

"Jangan senang dulu Yesung. Aku pasti akan menghancurkan pernikahanmu. Kau tidak akan hidup tenang, camkan itu!" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin meninggalkannya. Yesung mengeratkan dekapannya yang sedari tadi membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Memeluknya erat saat mendengar ancaman menakutkan dari saudara kembarnya.

Maafkan aku Sungmin.

Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin yang disayanginya. Sungmin membencinya. Sangat. Setelah pertengkaran malam itu kehidupan Yesung tidak pernah sama lagi. Ibunya tambah mengacuhkannya, bahkan tak segan-segan menatapnya tajam. Semua terasa asing padanya. Yesung tidak pernah meminta seperti ini. Dia merindukan kehidupan lamanya.

Kepala Yesung tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Pandangannya buram dan dia jatuh terduduk di koridor yang sepi. Ia meringis. Sakit sekali. Kepalanya terasa seperti dihujami ribuan pisau. Menusuk-nusuknya. Yesung tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di bawah hidungnya. Darah. Buru-buru Yesung mengambil tisu yang selalu dibawanya dan mengusap darahnya hingga bersih.

"Yesung kau tidak apa-apa?" Eunhyuk yang melihat Yesung terduduk di lantai segera menghampiri. Yesung diam-diam mengambil nafas lega saat darahnya sudah tak terlihat lagi begitu Eunhyuk datang.

"Aku tidak apa. Hanya pusing, mungkin anemiaku kambuh," dustanya. Eunhyuk menatap sahabatnya khawatir. Membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan. Kau harus istirahat. Aku dan Hae akan mengantarmu pulang nanti."

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya. Sebelum bencana ini terjadi. Kyuhyun begitu menantikan hari pernikahannya, bersama Sungmin, kekasih yang dicintainya. Bukan dengan gadis lain yang tak dikenalnya. Segala macam sumpah serapah ia layangkan untuk Yesung yang sudah terlihat di ujung sana. Menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Memakai gaun putih berhiaskan mahkota di kepala. Yesung terlihat cantik dan berkilau tapi pintu hati Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur tertutup. Yang dilihatnya dari Yesung sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis dengan segala kebusukannya. Seorang gadis yang dengan jahatnya merebut segala kebahagiannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan membuat hidup Yesung menjadi mudah. Dia harus merasakan sakit hati yang dialami Kyuhyun. Yesung harus menderita. Dia harus mendapatkan karmanya!

Saat Yesung sudah berada di hadapannya, Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi paling dingin yang ia miliki. Menatap tajam Yesung yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun sangat membenci gadis di depannya ini. Sungmin tidak terlihat dimanapun, mungkin tidak datang. Kekasihnya hanya terus mengurung diri dan sempat mengancam Yesung akan menghancurkan pernikahannya. Keluarganya sudah duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang telah disediakan. Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung dilangsungkan di sebuah gereja besar. Tidak banyak yang datang karena Kyuhyun meminta agar tidak dipublikasikan. Ayahnya menyanggupi. Jadi hanya ada beberapa kerabat, saudara, teman-teman, dan rekan bisnis dari kedua belah pihak. Kyuhyun mengutuk hari ini. Menurutnya ini adalah hari paling buruk yang dialaminya.

Yesung juga tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan benar-benar datang. Hari pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang disukai dan dikaguminya. Tapi kebahagiaanya terasa menyakitkan saat mengingat realita yang terpampang di depan mata. Pernikahan ini ada karena keterpaksaan. Dan pernikahan ini menyakiti berbagai pihak. Yesung tidak bisa berbahagia.

"Kyuhyun-sii, kuserahkan putriku padamu. Tolong jaga dia." Mr. Kim menarik tangan Yesung dan menuntunnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung, mencengkramnya sangat erat hingga terasa menyakitkan, membuat Yesung meringis. Dia tidak menjawab Mr. Kim. Segera menarik Yesung kuat, setengah menyeretnya menaiki altar. Pendeta sudah berdiri di sana. Bersiap memulai upacara pernikahan. Dari sudut matanya Yesung bisa melihat ibunya, ibu Kyuhyun dan kakak perempuan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kilat kebencian yang mendalam. Mereka memang pantas membenciku, batinnya menahan sesak. Pendeta memulai upacaranya hingga kini mereka harus mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan.

"Cho Kyuhyun apa kau bersedia menjadikan Yesung istrimu. Berbagi suka dan duka, sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan?" tatapan Kyuhyun semakin menajam menghujam iris hitam Yesung. Giginya bergemerutuk marah sebelum menjawab.

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Kim Yesung apa kau bersedia menjadikan Kyuhyun suamimu. Berbagi suka dan duka, sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan?" Yesung menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, bibirnya kelu, keringat dingin mulai menjalar hingga ke punggung. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Pendeta berdeham pelan meminta jawaban. Yesung menutup mata.

"Y-ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini kalian sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Silahkan cium pasangan anda." Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Yesung. Mencengkramnya. Menyatukan bibir mereka dalam waktu singkat. Para undangan yang tak tahu apapun bersorak gembira sedangkan yang lainnya terdiam dengan ekpresi benci… terhadap mempelai wanitanya.

Saat itu Yesung tahu kehidupannya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar pengantinnya yang sudah dihiasi dengan cantik. Tangannya melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekiknya. Amarahnya timbul saat melihat Yesung terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Menundukkan wajahnya lengkap dengan pakaian pengantin yang belum dilepas. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Untuk apa kau duduk di situ?! Berlagak seperti pengantin pada umumnya. Kau mengharapkan apa? Aku akan menyentuhmu dengan penuh cinta begitu? Konyol sekali. Kau sungguh memuakkan." Suara Kyuhyun yang keras lengkap dengan cacian itu mengagetkan Yesung.

"Kyu-"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namaku, kau gadis brengsek. Gara-gara kau, gara-gara ulah busukmu aku dan Sungmin terpisah! Sebenarnya apa maumu hah?!"

"Kyuhyun-"

"Kubilang jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut menjijikkanmu itu! Apa kau bodoh!" Kyuhyun menarik bahu Yesung kuat dan mendorongnya ke lantai dengan keras. Emosinya sungguh sangat tidak stabil. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah membuat Yesung menghilang dari pandangannya. Kekecewaan yang dirasakannya telah menghilangkan rasa kemanusiannya pada Yesung. Gadis itu menangis dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Justru tangisan Yesung semakin membakar emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Kau menangis? untuk apa? Agar aku bersimpati padamu? Cih, jangan harap. Pergi dari hadapanku!" jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah ke pintu yang terbuka. Menyuruh Yesung pergi. Yesung berdiri. Tanpa membalas apa-apa dia keluar. Kyuhyun sedang tidak stabil. Itu wajar. Bicara apapun tidak akan ada yang didengarnya. Begitu Yesung keluar, Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berhias kelopak bunga mawar.

"Seharusnya kau yang ada bersamaku, Sungmin." Dan malam itu Kyuhyun tertidur dengan menyebut nama Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun masih bicara kasar padanya bahkan tak segan untuk mendorongnya ke lantai. Ibu Kyuhyun dan Ahrapun tidak membantu. Mereka justru terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Yesung tidak bisa melawan. Dia hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan.

Saat menuju ruang tengah Yesung berpapasan dengan Ahra. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan kebencian yang tak disembunyikan. Saat ini mereka memang masih tinggal serumah dengan keluarga Cho. Besok baru akan pindah ke rumah yang sudah Mr. Cho siapkan sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

"Apa kau merasa senang sekarang? Merebut kebahagiaan Sungmin, saudara kembarmu sendiri. Kau memang gadis licik tak berperasaan!" sarkasme itu membuat Yesung tertunduk sedih. Ahra berdecih. Muak melihat ekspresi Yesung yang dibuat-buat menurutnya.

"Yang kami inginkan itu Sungmin. Bukan kau!" Ahra menarik rambut panjang Yesung kasar. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Yesung meringis tapi tidak melawan.

"Kau gadis busuk. Aku berharap kau lenyap dari dunia ini." Ahra melepas cengkramannya keras. Yesung sedikit terhuyung dibuatnya. Airmatanya kembali jatuh. Ini kesekian kalinya dia diperlakukan tidak baik di rumah ini. Hanya Mr. Cho yang berlaku lembut padanya. Yesung merapihkan rambutnya dan kembali berjalan seperti tak terjadi apapun. Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Memasangkan dasi yang tidak begitu rapih. Yesung mendekatinya. Meraih dasinya untuk membenarkannya. Kyuhyun tersentak, menepis kasar tangan Yesung yang menyentuhnya. Mendorongnya hingga Yesung terjerembab di lantai putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Menjijikkan." Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan dasinya. Seakan-akan ingin menghapus debu yang dibawa Yesung saat tangannya menyentuh dasinya.

"Cih, merepotkan." Dan dengan ucapan itu Kyuhyun beranjak pergi ke kantornya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Yesung tidak pernah punya niat untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan siapapun. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi kenapa sekarang Yesung menanggung beban berat di punggungnya. Beban kebencian dari keluarganya dan keluarga suaminya.

Tuhan, tolong aku.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yesung menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Mereka sudah tinggal di rumah pemberian Mr. Cho di kawasan yang cukup asri. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi Kyuhyun belum pulang. Selalu seperti ini. Yesung yang menunggu kepulangan suaminya yang selalu mengabaikannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya kasar tapi Yesung masih memperhatikannya. Bersikap layaknya seorang istri pada umumnya. Suara rongrongan mobil terdengar. Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Yesung bangkit dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Kyuhyun masuk, melewati Yesung seperti biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau tidak apa?" Yesung ingin menyentuh Kyuhyun tapi segera ditepis kasar.

"Menjauh dariku."

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak sehat." Yesung kembali ingin menyentuhnya dan berhenti karena Kyuhyun menamparnya keras hingga tubuhnya limbung. Dahinya membentur kursi hingga membiru. Yesung memegangi dahinya. Meringis sakit. Kyuhyun tampak tidak peduli. Hanya terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya terpisah dengan kamar Yesung tentu saja. Dan segera merebahkan diri. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan kegelapan menghampirinya.

Yesung masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dia khawatir dengan suaminya yang tampak pucat pasi. Mengabaikan keadaannya sendiri yang terluka karena Kyuhyun. Kamarnya gelap. Lampunya belum dinyalakan. Yesung menyalakan lampu hingga bisa melihat suasana di kamar itu. Perlahan Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun yang berbaring memunggunginya. Gadis itu melepas sepatu yang masih terpasang di kaki Kyuhyun. Meraba dahinya dan langsung panik karena merasakan suhu tubuh suaminya sangat panas. Kyuhyun demam. Yesung keluar kamar, menyiapkan kompres dan mengambil obat. Tak lama ia kembali masuk. Memeras handuk kecil dan menaruhnya di dahi Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Yesung mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan, berniat menyuruhnya untuk meminum obatnya terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun mengerang, perlahan membuka matanya, menemukan Yesung yang memandangnya lembut.

"Minum obat dulu ya?" pintanya lembut. Kyuhun menepis tangan Yesung. Tak mau menerimanya. Yesung tidak menyerah. Dia terus memaksa hingga akhirnya obat itu tertelan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum puas. Kembali mengompres Kyuhyun. Dan semalaman itu Yesung menjaga dan merawat Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Kyu. Aku menyayangimu," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Paginya Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kepalanya yang masih pusing walau tidak semenyakitkan semalam. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka menyadarkannya. Dia menoleh ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya. menemukan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap. Seperti baru saja di taruh. Kyuhyun sadar Yesung yang melakukannya. Gadis itu menjaganya semalaman. Itu semua sedikit membuka pintu hatinya tapi segera ditepis.

"Itu hanya akting saja. Dia hanya berpura-pura, Kyuhyun. Jangan termakan bualannya." Kyuhyun meraih mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela. Yesung yang ingin masuk melihat itu semua. Hatinya sakit. Sebegitu bencinyakah Kyuhyun padanya? Apa Yesung tidak berhak mendapat kesempatan walau hanya sedikit? Yesung tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Dia sungguh ingin mengakhirinya. Yesung mempunyai hati. Dia bukan robot yang tidak punya perasaan. Selama ini dirinya selalu dihina dan diperlakukan kasar. Yesung tidak kuat lagi. Ayahnya hanya berkunjung sesekali tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun. Yesung juga tahu ibunya dan Sungmin masih membencinya. Membuat hidup Yesung semakin menyesakkan. Sebenarnya apa salahnya?

Yesung menutup pintunya kembali dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

"Apa katamu?! Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?!" Yesung terkejut mendengar suara lengkingan Ahra yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Sepertinya bukan Yesung saja, Mrs. Cho juga terkejut dan menghampiri Ahra. Yesung sedang berkunjung ke kediaman Cho saat ini.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" Ahra berteriak sekali lagi dan memutus sambungannya. Nafasnya memburu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mrs. Cho mengelus pundak Ahra. Ahra berbalik. Wajahnya seperti campuran antara marah dan bingung.

"Ada masalah, eomma. Ada yang memfitnahku mengkorupsi uang perusahaan. Dan sekarang pihak perusahaan ingin menginterogasiku. Aku harus pergi." Ahra mengambil tas tangannya dan pergi menuju kantornya. Mrs. Cho menutup mulutnya karena begitu terkejut. Anaknya dikenai tuduhan palsu? Bagaimana bisa? Yesung melihat Mrs. Cho mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi suaminya. Menceritakannya pada suaminya. Yesung terdiam dengan pikiran tertuju pada Ahra. Korupsi? Itu bukan tuduhan main-main. Kenapa Ahra bisa mendapat tuduhan seperti itu? Yesung akan membantu menyelidikinya.

.

.

.

Suasana semakin memburuk. Atasan Ahra yang menuduh Ahra mengkorupsi segera menghubungi polisi. Membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan. Membawa bukti yang membuat Ahra bersumpah tidak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan. Segala macam cara telah ia lakukan, tapi atasannya itu tetap bersikukuh dengan tuntutannya dan meminta ganti rugi dalam jumlah yang fantastis. Ahra terancam hukuman penjara.

Kyuhyun dan ayahnya sudah mencari bukti tapi belum membuahkan hasil. Persidangan yang memutuskan segalanya akan segera digelar. Membuat mereka semakin frustasi.

.

"Nona Cho itu pasti sedang depresi sekarang haha… senang sekali rasanya melihatnya seperti itu."

"Benar Direktur. Bukti yang kita bawa, tidak ada yang tahu kalau bukti itu palsu. Kita bisa mendapat banyak uang sekaligus menjatuhkan nama keluarga Cho." Percakapan yang diiringi tawa yang membahana itu terus berlanjut. Tak menyadari seseorang merekamnya. Tersenyum menang.

"Got it!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan ayahnya mengernyit bingung mendapati map cokelat besar yang diulurkan seorang laki-laki tak dikenalnya pada mereka. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan membukanya. Melihat sebuah flasdisk, foto, dan beberapa berkas laporan keuangan dari perusahaan tempat Ahra bekerja. Mereka duduk di bangku yang tersedia dan melihat data yang ada. Kebetulan Kyuhyun membawa laptop di mobilnya. Bersama-sama mereka melihatnya. Suara tarikan nafas terdengar. Mereka terbelalak tak percaya melihat isi dari flashdisk itu. Sebuah video percakapan direktur perusahaan yang menggugat Ahra dan salah satu bawahannya. Percakapan yang mengakui kalau data yang mereka kirim ke kepolisian adalah bohong. Kyuhyun menggertakan gigi marah. Segera bangkit memberikan bukti ini pada kepolisian.

.

Ahra terbebas dari tuntutan. Direktur itu terkena imbasnya. Kini dia di penjara atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik dan tuduhan palsu. Kyuhyun juga sempat menghajarnya hingga wajahnya babak belur. Mereka menghela nafas lega karena masalah sudah terselesaikan.

"Terimakasih Tuhanku," ucap Ahra penuh rasa syukur dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobil yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mengambambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Appa, Kyu, terimakasih. Kalian sudah menemukan bukti itu." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan kami, Noona. Ada seorang pemuda yang menyerahkan bukti-bukti itu pada kami. Saat kami Tanya darimana dia mendapatkannya. Dia hanya mengatakan dari bosnya." Ahra mengerutkan dahi. Kira-kira siapa yang begitu baiknya membantunya? Dia pasti seorang malaikat. Ahra harus mencari orang itu dan berterimakasih secara langsung.

"Kita harus mencarinya dan berterimakasih padanya." Kyuhyun dan Ahra mengangguk setuju pada ayahnya.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Keesokan harinya saat Ahra sedang berjalan menuju kantor ayahnya, dia bertemu dengan Mr. Kim. Ahra masih tidak menyukainya karena keputusan yang dibuatnya dulu, tapi sebisa mungkin dia bersikap sopan.

"Bisa kita berbicara?" Ahra mengangguk. Mengajak Mr. Kim ke tempat yang cukup privasi karena sepertinya apa yang ingin dibicarakannya sangat serius. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Mr. Kim tersenyum.

"Langsung saja, kau ingin mengetahui siapa yang menolongmu dalam kasus korupsi itu kan? Ahra terkesiap. Bagaimana Mr. Kim tahu? Mr. Kim kembali tersenyum. Mengulurkan sebuah map ke arah Ahra yang langsung membukanya. Dan saat itu juga matanya membola karena tidak percaya. Jadi orang itu yang membantunya. Seketika Ahra menyesali segala perbuatannya selama ini. Airmatanya jatuh dan ia menangis tersedu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih. Bersiap pergi. Saat sampai di luar, ia melihat berbagai makanan kesukaannya tersedia di meja makan. Yang sudah pasti buatan Yesung. Gadis itu setiap hari selalu memasak untuknya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Dia tersenyum remeh. Jika Yesung berpikir bisa meluluhkan hatinya maka dia salah besar!

"Kyuhyun-sii, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, sebelum pergi makanlah dulu." Kyuhyun mendecih muak melihat wajah Yesung. Mau mencari muka eh? Kyuhyun mengambil piring yang dipenuhi lauk-pauk dengan tangan kanannya, membuat wajah Yesung sedikit gembira. Tapi kegembiraannya musnah seketika saat dengan santainya Kyuhyun melempar piring itu ke lantai hingga pecah berserakan. Ditambah lagi lelaki itu menginjak-injak makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Airmata Yesung menggenang. Tanpa kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung pergi dan berhenti sebentar di depan pintu seraya berkata, "Jangan pernah menungguku pulang, aku ingin berkencan dengan Sungmin. Ah, sebagai info tambahan untuk mempermanis harimu, aku akan bercinta dengan Sungmin. Kau tau, dia sangat menggairahkan." Kyuhyun berseringai jahat dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Yesung sendiri dengan segala kesakitannya. Tampak puas melihat airmata Yesung yang mengalir.

Yesung tidak mau mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kyuhyun masih mengencani Sungmin? Itu tidak terlalu mengejutkannya walau rasa sakit itu tetap ada. Tapi saat Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia juga bercinta dengan Sungmin itu menghancurkan hatinya. menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Membayangkan suamimu bercinta dengan wanita lain itu sama saja seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Yesung tidak apa-apa jika Kyuhyun masih belum menerimanya. Yesung tidak apa-apa kalau Kyuhyun memperlakukannya kasar dan terus mengabaikannya, tapi ini… bercinta dengan wanita lain walau Yesung tahu mereka saling mencintai tetap menghancur leburkan hati Yesung yang memang sudah retak selama ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun sangat kejam padanya? Kenapa semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin tidak berperasaan. Selalu memaki Yesung. Tak melihat perhatian yang Yesung berikan setulus hati.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Appa…" tangisnya pilu. Menangisi hidupnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memang masih terus berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak memperdulikan status pernikahan yang Kyuhyun sandang. Padahal Yesung begitu menghargai ikatan tersebut.

"Bagaimana harimu, sayang?" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Mencium aroma tubuhnya seperti biasa.

"Baik. Kau?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat menangkap aroma tak biasa dari tubuh Sungmin. Ini bukan parfum Sungmin yang biasanya. Aromanya seperti tak asing. Bau parfum pria.

"Sayang apa kau mengganti parfummu?"

"Apa? Tidak." Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Kyuhyun yakin aroma parfum ini adalah aroma parfum yang biasa dipakai lelaki.

"Aroma parfummu seperti parfum pria." Sungmin menjadi gugup.

"Itu… tadi aku berkumpul dengan teman kelompokku yang laki-laki membahas tugas akhir yang diberikan dosen Jung." Sikap gugup Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun setengah tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak selingkuh kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya kau yang kucintai, Kyu." Sungmin memeluknya erat dan dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. Mungkin memang Kyuhyun yang berlebihan. Kyuhyun tak menyadari Sungmin yang berseringai di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan cukup kasar. Mengejutkan seseorang yang berada di dalam. Yesung segera menghampiri ruang depan. Tampak Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah keruh. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Ada apa Kyu-"

"Jangan bicara padaku!" emosi Kyuhyun sedang meningkat. Tadi dia memergoki Sungmin sedang berpelukan dengan pria lain. Tampak begitu mesra. Sungminnya berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kehadiran Yesung justru menambah emosinya. Melihat Yesung seperti melihat Sungmin. Emosi kyuhyun semakin tak terkendali.

"Istirahatlah, kau tampak lelah." Yesung menuntun Kyuhyun untuk terduduk di sofa. Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Yesung keras dan tak segan-segan menampar pipinya hingga Yesung tersungkur.

"Kau perempuan sialan! Karenamu aku berpisah dengan Sungmin. Karena ulahmu hidupku menjadi berantakan. Semua salahmu!" Yesung menangis seraya memegang pipinya yang kini mulai membiru karena tamparan Kyuhyun tidak main-main. Bahkan sudut bibir Yesung berdarah.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya lirih. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun semakin kalap. Ditariknya Yesung hingga berdiri dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Yesung meringis saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok.

"Kenapa aku menyakitimu? Kenapa aku menyakitimu?! Tanya pada dirimu sendiri! Kau yang lebih dulu menyakitiku, Kim Yesung. Kau menghancurkan hidupku!" Yesung berteriak saat Kyuhyun menamparnya kembali. Kepalanya menjadi pusing. Pandangannya mengabur.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Kau jalang! Pergi!" Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung ke luar rumah, melemparnya ke halaman dan langsung menutup pintu. Yesung menangis semakin keras. Menangisi hidupnya yang begitu memilukan. Kyuhyun sudah mengusirnya berulang kali tapi ini yang paling kejam dan tak berperasaan. Merobek hati Yesung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pipi Yesung memerah bekas tamparan Kyuhyun. Sangat menyakitkan. Tamparan Kyuhyun tidak hanya berdampak pada fisiknya tapi juga mentalnya.

Kepala Yesung semakin berdenyut sakit. Dia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Langkahnya sangat pelan. Yesung menghubungi ayahnya mminta di jemput di halte. Semakin lama kepala Yesung semakin terasa menyakitkan. Yesung berteriak kesakitan. Darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih, Yesung bisa melihat ayahnya berlari ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Lenggang. Suasana di rumah ini tampak lenggang dan sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Ke mana Yesung? Bukannya Kyuhyun peduli pada Yesung, Tidak! Dia sangat bahagia selama seminggu ini indera penglihatannya tak mendapati gadis itu di manapun. Tapi sesuatu di hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Kehilangan? Rindu? Omong kosong! Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran aneh yang merasuk ke otaknya. Seminggu tanpa kehadiran Yesung membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa mendapati istrinya duduk di sofa menunggunya pulang dan Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati mengacuhkannya. Menganggapnya tidak ada. Tapi sekarang… sudah seminggu Yesung tidak ada di manapun. Seperti menghilang. Apa sikapnya sudah sangat keterlaluan? Ya dia memang mengusir Yesung pergi tapi tak disangkanya gadis itu benar-benar pergi. Menjauh dari hidupnya. Sedikitnya Kyuhyun khawatir. Memang tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukan Yesung sekejam itu. Selama ini Yesung selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan menjaganya waktu dia sakit dulu.

Dilonggarkannya dasi hitam yang dikenakannya dan melepas jas yang sudah menjadi pakaian kesehariannya selama ini sebagai seorang CEO. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus mencari Yesung. Hanya mencarinya, tidak lebih! Begitu mendapatkan keberadaan gadis itu Kyuhyun tidak akan ambil pusing lagi. Dilihatnya jam yang terpasang di dinding bercat putih miliknya. Pukul 22.15 KST. Sudah sangat malam. Besok Kyuhyun akan mencari Yesung. Sekarang yang diinginkan Kyuhyun hanyalah tidur karena tubuhnya sudah berteriak minta diistirahatkan. Tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk sehabis bekerja. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur yang sekarang terasa luas. Kamar tidurnya gelap. Biasanya penerangan sudah dinyalakan oleh Yesung. Tak mau semakin berpikiran aneh, Kyuhyun segera merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Bersiap mengarungi alam mimpi tanpa perlu repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu terbuka Kyuhyun melihat kakak perempuannya, Ahra, berdiri di depannya sekarang, pakaiannya rapi. Kemeja hitam dipadukan dengan coat cokelat dan rok putih. Tumben sekali kakaknya ini pagi-pagi sudah berkunjung. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkan Ahra masuk.

"Masuklah Noona. Ada apa pagi ini datang kemari?" Kyuhyun duduk di sofa diikuti Ahra di belakangnya. Meneliti rumahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Di mana Yesung?" tanyanya menatap Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan kakaknya. Untuk apa Ahra bertanya tentang Yesung? Bukankah selama ini Ahra sangat tidak menyukainya? Jeda cukup panjang hingga Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Dia tidak di sini."

"Apa dia ada di rumah orangtuanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ahra mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan pada Ahra? Haruskah ia jujur?

"Aku tidak tahu Noona. Sudah seminggu dia tidak di sini. Aku baru ingin mencarinya." Ahra membulatkan matanya tak percaya sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya biasa walau sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Maksudmu Yesung menghilang? Sudah seminggu dan kau baru ingin mencarinya? Suami macam apa kau ini?!" suara Ahra naik beberapa oktaf hingga bergema di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun memberikan pandangan bingung pada Ahra.

"Tenanglah noona, mungkin dia ada di rumahnya sekarang. Aku akan ke sana. Dan kenapa kau tampak peduli padanya sekarang? Bukankah kau membencinya?" dilihatnya sang kakak menghembuskan nafas kasar sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di lengan sofa.

"Aku memang membencinya, tapi itu dulu, Kyu. Kurasa penilaianku selama ini sudah keliru terhadapnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyu, dia gadis baik. Prasangka yang kita miliki tanpa sadar sudah menutup pintu hati kita. Kalau dipikir-pikir kita tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan. Hanya selalu dan selalu menyakiti dan menghakiminya. Bahkan saat pernikahanmu, kita tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya menjelaskan kan? Kita langsung menjudgenya tanpa repot-repot mengetahui kebenaran darinya. Aku menyesal akan hal itu." Sedikit banyaknya Kyuhyun setuju dengan ucapan Ahra, tapi sakit hatinya yang dideritanya selama ini menutup semuanya. Hanya ada perasaan benci untuk Yesung.

"Kyu, kau ingat saat aku terlibat masalah dengan salah satu direktur perusahaan tempatku bekerja dulu? Saat aku hampir divonis penjara karena tuduhan korupsi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ya dia ingat. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menghajar lelaki tua itu hingga babak belur karena beraninya mengganggu kakaknya.

"Yesung yang membantuku."

"Apa?"

"Dibalik bebasnya tuduhan itu Yesung yang melakukannya. Dia membantuku diam-diam. Dia menyewa beberapa orang suruhannya untuk menyelidiki kasusku dan menemukan bukti kalau tuduhan untukku itu palsu. Dan dia juga yang menjebloskan pelakunya ke penjara. Yesung yang menolongku, Kyu. Dia menolongku yang sudah jelas-jelas membencinya dan selalu menghinanya."

"Darimana Noona tahu hal ini?"

"Dari Mr. Kim sendiri saat kami bertemu. Mengingat itu aku merasa sangat malu terhadap Yesung. Kalau Mr. Kim tidak memberitahuku sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Yesung gadis baik, Kyu. Jangan menyakitinya lagi. Aku tahu kau masih sakit hati, tapi itu bukan salahnya. Setidaknya kita harus memberikannya kesempatan. Dia berhak bahagia." Ucapan lembut Ahra mau tak mau membuatnya merenung memikirkannya. Ahra benar. Setidaknya dia harus memberikan kesempatan pada Yesung. Hubungan mereka tidak akan mendapat perubahan jika tidak ada yang memulai. Dan Kyuhyun yang harus memulainya. Lelaki itu melihat tangan kakaknya yang memegang lengannya, menatapnya penuh permohonan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ya, dia harus memberikan kesempatan pada Yesung.

"Ya, Noona. Ayo kita pergi mencari Yesung." Ahra tersenyum senang kemudian berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun. Sebelum pergi Kyuhyun mengambil jaket hitamnya yang tersampir di lengan kursi ruang tengah. Mengunci pintu rumahnya yang terlihat sunyi dan gelap tak berpenghuni tanpa kehadiran Yesung. Mereka menaiki mobil berwarna merah milik Kyuhyun dan melaju ke kediaman Kim.

.

.

.

"Yesung? Dia tidak di sini." Wajah Kyuhyun dan Ahra mengerut bingung mendapat jawaban tak memuaskan dari Mrs. Kim begitu mereka sampai. Tidak ada? Lantas ke mana?

"Apa anda tahu Yesung ada di mana, Mrs. Kim?" Tanya Ahra. Mrs. Kim menggeleng pelan.

"Bukankah dia bersamamu, Kyuhyun?" mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung salah tingkah. Dia mengusap tengkuknya, memandang ke bawah. Tak berani melihat mata ibu mertuanya. Ahra juga tampak canggung.

"Emm, begini Mrs. Kim. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang… bermasalah. Ya masalah pernikahan pada umumnya. Yesung pergi dan tidak kembali. Kumohon maafkan adikku, dia tidak bermaksud begitu, dia ingin meminta maaf sekarang pada Yesung." Kyuhyun bersyukur ada Ahra bersamanya yang bisa membantu menjelaskan. Karena Kyuhyun sendiri pribadi yang tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan baik. Kecuali dengan klien tentu saja. Urusan bisnis dan percintaan adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Mrs. Kim menatap mereka sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu Yesung ada di mana. Dia tidak di sini. Mungkin kau bisa mencari di rumah teman-temannya. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya." Mrs. Kim masuk ke dalam dan beberapa menit kemudian memberikan secarik kertas alamat rumah teman-teman Yesung. Tidak banyak. Hanya ada beberapa. Kontras sekali dengan Sungmin yang mempunyai banyak teman.

"Terimakasih Mrs. Kim, maaf merepotkanmu." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas bersama Ahra.

"Ah iya, di mana Mr. Kim?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Mrs. Kim sedikit tersentak sebelum rileks kembali agar Kyuhyun dan Ahra tidak curiga.

"Suamiku tidak ada. Sudah lama dia tidak pulang." Kyuhyun dan Ahra memberikan pandangan bingung. Tidak pulang? Apa ada urusan bisnis?

"Apa beliau ada urusan bisnis? Kira-kira kapan beliau pulang? Saya ingin berbicara dengannya." Kyuhyun maju selangkah mendekati Mrs. Kim yang terdiam di tempat. Ekpresinya tidak terbaca.

"Tidak dia tidak ada urusan bisnis. Sudahlah kalian harus mencari Yesung. Kabari aku jika kalian sudah menemukannya." Mau tak mau kyuhyun dan Ahra menyanggupi dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka segera pamit untuk mencari Yesung. Tidak menyadari pandangan Mrs. Kim yang menyendu menatap punggung mereka terutama Kyuhyun.

"Maaf," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Ini rumah terakhir. Yesung tidak ada di rumah teman-temannya. Kyuhyun dan Ahra sudah mencarinya. Hanya tinggal rumah bercat putih dengan pagar berwarna hijau ini yang tersisa. Semoga Yesung ada di sini. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, Ahra menyusul kemudian. Bersama mereka masuk dan membunyikan bel yang tersedia. Mereka menunggu sebentar hingga pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut brunette yang memandang mereka bingung.

"Maaf, apa benar ini rumah Lee Eunhyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan. Pemuda itu mengernyit sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Ya ini rumah Eunhyuk. Ada urusan apa ya?"

"Maaf, apa saya bisa bicara dengan Eunhyuk-sii?" lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, memanggil Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu. Ah silahkan masuk."

"Tidak perlu. Di sini saja." Lelaki itu mengangguk paham. Tak lama seorang gadis berambut cokelat madu panjang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Ahra. Matanya memerah seperti habis menangis.

"Siapa, Hae?" Donghae, lelaki brunette tadi mengangkat bahunya. Menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk mendekat. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya sekilas begitu memandang Kyuhyun. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap normal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Langsung saja. Apa kau tahu Yesung ada di mana?" Eunhyuk tersentak, mengeratkan genggamannya pada Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Donghae mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari. Menenangkannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu di mana Yesung. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Kyuhyun dan Ahra saling berpandangan. Ekspresi mereka tidak tenang.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh, nona?" kali ini Ahra yang bertanya. Memandang langsung iris hitam Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak tahu di mana Yesung."

"Apa kau tahu tempat yang suka dikunjungi Yesung?" Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah. Tinggal Eunhyuk harapan mereka.

"Dia biasa pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan taman di ujung jalan sana."

"Apa ada lagi?" Eunhyuk menggeleng. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Sebenarnya Yesung ada di mana? Sungguh ia khawatir.

"Terimakasih atas infonya. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, nona." Setelah itu Kyuhyun berlalu pergi dengan segenap rasa bimbang di hatinya. Eunhyuk menatap punggung mereka hingga masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi. Ia memeluk Donghae erat. Melepaskan tangis yang ditahannya sedari tadi di dada bidang kekasihnya. Sementara Donghae mengusap-usap punggunya lembut.

"Sudah Eunhyukie, jangan menangis lagi," ucap Donghae pelan di telinganya.

"Dia Kyuhyun, Donghae. Dia suami Yesung. Dia mencari Yesung sedangkan sekarang Yesung…"

"Sstt… sudahlah sayang." Tanpa basa-basi Donghae mengangkat Eunhyuk ke pangkuannya dan membawanya masuk.

.

.

.

Tidak ada. Yesung tidak ada di manapun! Kyuhyun sudah berputar-putar mencarinya selama 2 hari ini tapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Sebenarnya Yesung ada di mana sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan Yesung. Mr. Kim juga tidak terlihat di manapun. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga jarang melihat Sungmin. Gadis itu juga tidak menghubunginya lagi setelah insiden perselingkuhannya yang dipergoki langsung oleh Kyuhyun. Semua ini bisa membuatnya gila! Kyuhyun harus tahu keberadaan Yesung!

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan brutal. Dia sedang mencari Yesung kembali. Ahra juga membantunya tapi belum berhasil. Kyuhyun juga menyewa beberapa orang untuk mencari Yesung. Seperti dirinya, mereka belum mendapatkan hasil. Yesung seperti benar-benar hilang dari muka bumi. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini sudah malam. Yesung belum ditemukan. Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit pucat dengan kantung mata yang menghiasi. Lelaki itu belum sempat makan. Hanya terus mencari istrinya. Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan rumah orangtuanya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk kembali mengemudi ke rumahnya yang berjarak cukup jauh. Para pelayan menyambutnya tapi tidak digubris. Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang biasa di tempatinya dulu. Saat menaiki tangga Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan ayahnya.

"Kau pucat. Makanlah dulu sebelum tidur." Perintahnya. Kasihan juga mendapati wajah anaknya pucat pasi dan berantakan seperti ini.

"Tidak. Aku akan langsung tidur. Besok aku harus mencari Yesung lagi." Kyuhyun sudah akan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi kalau tidak mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang cukup pelan.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu di mana Yesung?" Kyuhyun diam mendengarnya. Ia berbalik menatap ayahnya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"… karena dia istriku."

"Bukankah kau membencinya? Kenapa sekarang kau mencarinya?" Kyuhyun merasa seperti Ahra waktu berkunjung ke rumahnya waktu itu. Pertanyaan yang dulu ia ajukan sekarang tertuju padanya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun harus menjawabnya? Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa waktu sebelum angkat bicara.

"Ya aku memang membencinya karena dia telah merebut kebahagiannku yang seharusnya bersama Sungmin. Aku membencinya hingga terus memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat kebaikan yang dilakukannya untukku. Aku terlalu menutup mata. Dan saat dia menghilang sekarang, saat Ahra Noona memberitahu fakta yang mengejutkan tentang Yesung, itu semua perlahan mengubah cara pandangku. Ku akui aku brengsek, tapi semua itu karena aku begitu sakit hati. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin meminta maaf dan memberikannya kesempatan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Mr. Cho memandangnya intens. Menimbang-nimbang sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu setelah yakin pada Kyuhyun.

"Yesung… dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Dia… sakit keras." Iris cokelat Kyuhyun melebar sempurna Seiring detak jantung yang meningkat 2 kali lebih cepat. Ayahnya menunduk, ada kilat kesedihan dalam mata tuanya. Saat itu Kyuhyun tahu ayahnya tidak bercanda.

"Di mana rumah sakitnya?" ayahnya menyebut nama salah satu rumah sakit terkenal dan Kyuhyun segera berlari. Menaiki mobilnya dan melaju pergi secepat yang dia bisa. Di pikirannya hanya ada Yesung dan Yesung. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa pengendara yang mengumpat padanya karena menyalip seenaknya. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir menabrak 3 benda mati dan 1 yang bernyawa. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Bunyi bemper mobil yang berbenturan keras dengan dinding menyita perhatian beberapa pengunjung dan petugas rumah sakit. Bahkan ban mobilnya berdecit nyaring memekakan telinga. Kyuhyun segera turun, kembali berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Salah satu wanita petugas informasi bahkan sampai takut saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan bertanya di mana ruangan pasien bernama Kim Yesung. Sungguh, wajah Kyuhyun sangat menakutkan. Begitu mendapat nomor ruangannya Kyuhyun kembali berlari. Langkahnya sedikit melambat saat petugas rumah sakit dan seorang dokter dan suster berlari cepat membawa berbagai peralatan medis. Kyuhyun merapatkan diri ke dinding untuk memberi jalan.

"Pasien Kim Yesung kembali mengalami serangan, dok. Sekarang pasien tidak sadar, tekanan darah menurun dan saturasi juga turun."

"Cepat siapkan ruang operasi!"

"Baik." Kyuhyun mematung. Yang barusan didengarnya sungguhan? Pasien Kim… Yesung? Yesungnya? Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah dokter laki-laki tadi. Hingga saat Dokter itu berhenti dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Lampu di atasnya berubah merah tanda operasi akan di mulai. Dan di sana. Di depan pintu yang tertutup itu, ada Sungmin, Mrs. Kim dan Mr. Kim. Menangis tersedu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi. Tapi tidak! Kyuhyun tahu ini kenyataan saat Mr. Kim menoleh padanya. Mendekatinya. Menepuk bahunya pelan kemudian meremasnya.

"Mr. Kim, Yesung…"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dia di dalam sana. Sedang berjuang untuk hidupnya." Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Seakan paham, Mr. Kim menghela Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Bersebelahan dengan Sungmin dan istrinya. Pandangan Kyuhyun sempat beradu dengan Sungmin. Gadis itu menangis, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar tangisan keras Mrs. Kim. Mengenai hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Mereka sudah putus saat Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berselingkuh. Kyuhyun begitu kecewa padanya. Kesetiaannya dibalas pengkhianatan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memaafkan. Dan semenjak itu juga kyuhyun sadar kalau perasaannya pada Sungmin perlahan memudar.

"Jelaskan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini!" Mr. Kim memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku. Aku yang memaksamu menikah dengan Yesung padahal ada Sungmin yang kau cintai. Aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu. Yesung menderita tumor otak. Semakin lama semakin meningkat. Tidak ada yang tahu penyakitnya selain aku, ayahnya. Yesung berniat menyembunyikannya hingga selebaran tentang diagnosa dokter kutemukan di bawah tumpukan bukunya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan itu padaku?! Aku ibunya! Kenapa saat sudah parah seperti ini kau baru memberitahuku?!" Mrs. Kim berteriak kencang. Memukul bahu suaminya bertubi-tubi. Airmatanya berlinang semakin deras. Dia tidak melawan. Dia tahu istrinya itu pantas untuk marah bahkan membencinya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit.

"Maafkan aku. Yesung telah membuatku berjanji agar tidak memberitahu penyakitnya pada siapapun. Dia tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir." Mrs. Kim menangis semakin keras dan memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sungmin merangkulnya. Membawa kepala ibunya untuk merebah di bahunya yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Yesung selalu berjuang. Dia ingin membahagiakan semua orang yang dikenalnya. Dia berlagak sok kuat padahal sesungguhnya sangat rapuh. Saat itu aku melihatnya memandangmu dengan cara tak biasa, Kyuhyun. Dari matanya aku tahu dia menyukaimu walau tak pernah ada kata terucap darinya. Dia menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak berniat merebutmu dari Sungmin. Sama sekali tidak. Yesung sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Yesung akan bahagia jika Sungmin bahagia." Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan dengan seksama tak berniat menyela.

"Saat itu pikiranku sangat terbebani karena diagnosa dokter tentang penyakit Yesung yang memasuki stadium 4. Fase yang sangat berbahaya. Waktunya tidak lama lagi. Aku ingin dia bahagia walau hanya sebentar. Dan satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan adalah kau Kyuhyun. Mungkin Yesung akan bahagia jika bersamamu. Aku tahu aku ayah yang jahat untuk Sungmin. Seakan-akan aku tidak memperdulikan perasaannya. Tapi sungguh, waktu Yesung semakin sempit. Aku sangat ingin Yesung bahagia. Karena itu aku memutuskan agar Yesung yang menikah dengan Kyuhyun." Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat bersamaan dengan airmata yang lolos dari kelopaknya. Astaga, ternyata begitu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Selama ini Sungmin salah paham. Dia sudah berlaku kejam pada Yesung. Sakit hatinya memang wajar, tapi perilakunya terhadap saudara kembarnya itu sangat tidak terpuji. Sungmin terus membenci dan menyalahkan Yesung atas segalanya. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Sungmin, appa minta maaf kepadamu untuk segalanya. Bukan maksud appa untuk menyakitimu. Sungguh. Aku adalah ayah yang buruk."

"Tidak appa. Aku juga salah. Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Yesung untuk berbicara padaku. Berulangkali dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku selalu memakinya. Aku juga saudara yang buruk. Aku calon dokter, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang penyakit Yesung. Aku bodoh. Aku jahat padanya. Aku tidak berguna." Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Terisak penuh kesedihan.

"Aku berbicara pada appamu, Kyuhyun. Aku menceritakan keadaan Yesung padanya dan meminta ijin darinya. Hinga kesepakatan kami berlangsung. Dia sempat menolaknya tapi aku tetap memaksanya. Akulah yang bersalah di sini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab. Yesung tidak bersalah. Yesung tidak tahu apapun," Mr. Kim mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan linangan airmata. Dalam hatinya ia memanjatkan doa untuk kesembuhan putrinya. Kyuhyun masih diam. Mencerna segala informasi yang didapatnya sekarang. Kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Seperti bola penghancur yang bergelantungan siap menghancurkan kapan saja. Dan waktu itu sudah tiba. Sekarang.

Baru kali ini di sepanjang hidupnya Kyuhyun begitu menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Memperlakukan Yesung dengan sangat keras. Tidak disangka Yesung menyimpan bom waktu dalam dirinya.

.

.

Lampu di atas pintu itu mati. Menandakan operasinya sudah selesai. Dokter keluar dari ruangan dipenuhi peluh di tubuhnya. Operasi memakan waktu 5 jam. Mr. Kim segera berdiri menghampiri Dokter dengan yang lainnya. Tak berselang lama para suster dan petugas lainnya membawa Yesung ke ruangan yang telah disediakan. Mrs. Kim kembali menangis melihat putrinya terbaring tak berdaya.

"Mr. Kim kita bicarakan di ruangan saya." Mr. Kim mengangguk mengerti. Mengikuti langkah dokter itu. Meninggalkan keluarganya di belakang.

.

.

Dokter Park. Dokter yang menangani Yesung mengisyaratkan Mr. Kim untuk duduk di hadapannya. Mr. Kim menuruti. Dia duduk dengan gelisah menanti ultimatum yang terus membayang-bayanginya selama ini. Menjadi bunga tidur yang menakutkan. Dokter Park menghela nafas berat. Dia tahu yang akan diberitahunya ini akan menghancurkan harapan ayah pasiennya ini. Tapi dia harus jujur. Seorang dokter tidak boleh memberi harapan yang jauh dari kenyataan. Hasil akhir ada di tangan Tuhan. Mereka hanya bertugas untuk berusaha dan berdoa.

"Mr. Kim, mengenai kondisi Yesung…" jeda sejenak, dokter Park mengambil nafas.

"…kondisinya sangat buruk. Operasi itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang signifikan karena pada dasarnya tumor tersebut sudah menjalani tahap stadium akhir. Tumornya semakin mengganas. Saya sangat kagum dengan Yesung yang bisa bertahan hingga kini. Perjuangannya sangat gigih. Tapi… terkadang apa yang kita inginkan bertentangan dengan kuasa Tuhan. Waktu Yesung tidak lama lagi." Mr. Kim kini bisa merasakan bola penghancur itu menghancurkan harapannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Berserakan menjadi serpihan kecil. Dadanya sesak dilimpahi kenyataan yang begitu kejam. Nafasnya sesak akan rasa pahit. Darahnya terasa berhenti mengalir.

Yesungnya, anaknya…

Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi.

Dokter Park menepuk bahu Mr. Kim yang menangis tersedu. Memberinya simpati.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Yesung menjalani operasi. Tidak ada perubahan. Monitor menunjukkan detak jantung Yesung yang begitu lemah. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun bersyukur alat tersebut masih menunjukkan tanda kehidupan istrinya.

"Hai Yesung, ah atau harus kupanggil sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa belum membuka mata? Jangan terlalu lama tidur, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau tidak merindukanku eh?" iris cokelat Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Yesung masih belum sadarkan diri. Terdapat Ventilator yang masih membantunya untuk bernafas dan berbagai Alat-alat medis lainnya yang terpasang sebagai alat penyokong kehidupan Yesung. Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari yang sekarang berwarna pucat. Membawanya ke bibirnya untuk dikecup. Airmata Kyuhyun jatuh mengenai punggung tangan halus Yesung. Keluarga Yesung berada di luar. Memberi Kyuhyun privasi untuk menemui istrinya. Keluarganya juga sudah mengunjunginya. Bahkan saat mereka tiba Kyuhyun menyaksikan sendiri Mr. Kim berlutut di hadapan keluarganya untuk meminta maaf. Meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Ibunya dan Ahra menangis kencang mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Mereka sempat memeluk Yesung yang masih koma. Meminta maaf atas sikap kasar mereka selama ini dan mendoakan kesembuhan untuk Yesung. Tangan besar Kyuhyun menyentuh sebagian pipi Yesung yang kini tirus. Tidak ada lagi rona kemerahan di sana. Ruangan itu terasa sunyi, hanya ada suara mesin yang menggema menakutkan. Takut jika mesin itu berhenti berfungsi.

"Hei, istriku. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi ternyata kau ada di sini." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan penuh kesedihan.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang brengsek ini. Kau tahu? Awalnya aku sangat membencimu. Kurasa kau tahu alasannya. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh sakit hati hingga tidak melihat perhatian yang kau berikan, segala sesuatu yang kau berikan untukku. Bahkan disaat aku selalu mengeluarkan kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan kau tidak membalasku. Kau malah menjagaku saat sakit dulu. Tangan ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Tangan ini pernah memukulmu. Aku memang sangat brengsek. Aku tidak tahu apapun tapi seenaknya menghakimimu. Maafkan aku, Yesung. Maafkan aku. Saat kau tidak ada, aku menyadari perasaanku. Tanpa sadar kau masuk ke dalam hatiku, Yesung. Aku menyukaimu, Kim, ah tidak Cho Yesung. Aku mencintaimu, istriku. Semenjak hari-hari yang kita lalui, saat aku bersama Sungmin. Aku tahu perasaanku pada Sungmin juga berubah. Aku hanya menyayanginya, bukan mencintainya. Maafkan aku Yesung. Cepatlah sadar. Berikan kesempatan padaku untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu." Pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh sudah. Iris cokelat itu mengeluarkan Kristal bening. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Menyesali perbuatannya selama ini. Dalam hati ia terus melantunkan doa untuk kesembuhan Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat jemari yang digenggamnya bergerak. Sangat pelan. Kyuhyun menengadah, menatap Yesung dengan kilat pengharapan.

"Yesung…" jari itu bergerak lagi. Kyuhyun mengamatinya dengan takjub. Cepat-cepat menekan tombol yang tersedia. Menekannya tidak sabar. Berharap dokter secepatnya datang. 5 menit kemudian dokter datang bersama keluarga Kim. Ada sahabat Yesung juga yang datang bersama kekasihnya. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat panik.

"Dokter, baru saja tangan Yesung bergerak," ucap Kyuhyun antusias. Dokter Park segera menghampiri dan Kyuhyun mundur untuk memberi ruang. Setelah beberapa menit memeriksa dokter Park menghadap pada keluarga Kim. Kondisinya cukup stabil. Hanya masalah waktu agar Yesung sadar. Itu juga kalau Yesung masih mempunyai kekuatan. Kyuhyun mengamati Yesung dan seketika terbelalak saat mendapati iris hitam itu perlahan dan sangat lemah mulai terbuka.

"Yesung… Yesung sadar!" serempak semua yang ada di sana menoleh. Mendekat pada Yesung. Dokter Kim mundur memberi jalan. Ekpresinya menyendu. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Yesung, Yesungie, sayang kau dengar eomma?"

"Yesung syukurlah kau sadar."

"Yesung… Yesung…" suara mereka bersahut-sahutan. Seakan berlomba-lomba siapa yang akan didengar Yesung. Bola mata Yesung bergerak ke samping. Melihat keluarganya ada bersamanya. Dan juga… Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Dia ingin berbicara tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari pita suaranya. Susah sekali.

"Jangan bicara dulu, sayang." Mrs. Kim yang menyadari, mengelus wajah Yesung lembut. Yesung masih terus berusaha berbicara, sebelum waktunya habis.

"Yesung maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mencium tangan Yesung. Menunjukkan penyesalannya yang tak terkira.

"Maafkan aku juga, Yesung. Maafkan kami." Sungmin meraih tangan Yesung yang satunya. Menggenggamnya erat tapi tidak menyakitkan. Yesung tersenyum lembut. Menutup matanya hingga airmata lolos dari kelopaknya.

"Aku… juga… minta… maaff…" suara Yesung putus-putus. Nafasnya terasa berat. Berbicara menjadi suatu hal yang membutuhkan usaha besar untuknya. Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Tidak sayang. Kau tidak salah. Maafkan kami."

"Sudah ya, jangan bicara lagi. Kau harus istirahat." Yesung kembali tersenyum di tengah tangisnya.

"Appa… eomma… Sungminnie, hiduplah.. dengann… baikk…"

"Tidak sayang. Kau juga harus hidup dengan baik!" Mrs. Kim membantah cepat.

"Eunhyukie… baik-baiklah… dengan… Donghae… cepatlah… menikah…" Eunhyuk menangis keras. Menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Donghae yang mengelus punggungnya, menenangkan.

"Kyuhyunn… maafkan… aku.. setelah.. inii kau bebas. Aku mencintaimu… hiduplah… dengan… tenang.." Yesung menatap keluarganya. Menatapnya lekat-lekat sebagai memori yang akan di simpannya nanti. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Maaf dan terimakasih. Aku mencintai kalian." Yesung memberikan senyum terbaik. Dan setelah itu perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup. Tertutup untuk selamanya. Beban di hatinya sudah terangkat sepenuhnya. Yesung meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini dengan senyum terlukis indah di parasnya. Bunyi alat detector yang menunjukkan garis lurus membuat mereka semua terhenyak. Seakan tak percaya dengan indera penglihatan dan pendengaran mereka. Dan jeritan pilu itu terdengar. Mereka memeluk Yesung erat. Mengguncang tubuhnya, meneriakinya untuk bangun. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat saat-saat gelombang di monitor berubah menjadi garis lurus yang tak bergelombang. Di depan matanya sendiri Kyuhyun menyaksikan Yesung menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Meninggalkannya dengan penyesalan yang bertubi-tubi. Menghantamnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun tahu. Bahwa hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Yesung berjalan dengan khidmat. Di dukung langit yang cukup teduh. Sejauh mata memadang hanya ada isak tangis dan kesedihan yang terlihat. Semua menangisi Yesung. Mrs. Kim sempat pingsan tadi saat mengantar kepergian putrinya. Mereka semua tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada Yesung.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Mengelus nisan Yesung dengan sangat perlahan. Seakan jika kasar sedikit saja maka itu akan menyakiti Yesung. Matanya sembab sehabis menangis. masih belum menerima kepergian istrinya.

"Hei istriku. Kau jahat sekali. Kenapa kau menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini? Aku memang pantas menerima balasannya. Aku sudah terlalu menyakitimu. Tapi kenapa kau pergi dari dunia ini? Aku tersiksa Yesung. Aku bisa gila tanpamu. Bangunlah sayang. Kembali padaku. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan baik. Aku berjanji…" kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Menangis tersedu. Memohon pengampunan pada Yang Maha Kuasa atas semua dosa-dosanya dan berdoa agar Yesungnya dikembalikan ke sisinya.

"Kembalilah, sayang. Kembali padaku. Aku mencintaimu Yesung." Langit semakin mendung. Awan hitam mulai menghiasi dan perlahan-lahan menurunkan hujan. Kyuhyun masih belum beranjak dari sana. Mendekap nisan Yesung erat. Meminta Yesungnya kembali padanya.

Penyesalan memang selalu berada di akhir.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan ruangan yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Kakinya melangkah masuk. Menghampiri jendela dan menarik gordennya hingga terbuka. Langit tampak gelap padahal masih pagi. Diraihnya laptop berwarna putih miliknya yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidur. Memasukkan flashdisk dan membuka foldernya. Menyentuh tombol play untuk sebuah video.

"Hai, Kyuhyunie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Makanlah dengan teratur dan tidur yang cukup. Karena saat kau melihat video ini aku pasti sudah tidak ada haha…" bibir bawahnya digigit, matanya fokus menatap seseorang dalam video tersebut yang tersenyum ceria.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Karenaku kau berpisah dengan Sungminnie. Sungguh aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti kalian. Tidak! Tapi setelah ini kau bisa bersamanya kembali." Tidak! Aku mau bersamamu, bukan Sungmin!

"Kau selalu memperlakukanku kasar, tapi aku mengerti. Hanya saja, terkadang aku ingin sebuah kesempatan agar aku bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangku. Aku… sudah mengagumimu jauh sebelum Sungmin berpacaran denganmu. Di mataku kau seorang yang sangat bersinar." Kau yang lebih bersinar.

"Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Ijinkan aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu." Dia melihat gadis di dalam video itu mengambil sebuah gitar. Memangkunya dan bersiap memainkannya. Nada mulai terdengar, suaranya kemudian mengalir seperti air. Suaranya sangat merdu. Tapi dia merasa sesak mengetahui arti dari lirik yang dinyanyikannya. Sungguh rasanya dia ingin memeluk gadis yang tengah bernyanyi di ranjang rumah sakit itu dan meminta maaf berulangkali tanpa lelah. Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir deras.

Covering my ears to listen to you

Shutting my eyes to imagine you

You have slowly become blurred,

You have slowly left me

In the unstoppable memories.

I stay.

The memories of having once loved,

Control me so easily.

Once again. One more time

How cant it end like this I cannot believe

Those countless promise, what to do. What to do.

(Super Junior- Daydream)

Gadis itu tersenyum setelah selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Menatap lembut ke arah kamera.

"Cho Yesung mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Dan akan selamanya seperti itu. Hiduplah dengan baik, Kyunie. Sampai jumpa." Dan video itu selesai.

"Dasar bodoh! Cho Kyuhyun… juga mencintai Cho Yesung," bisik Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Hidupnya sangat kelam sekarang begitu Yesung meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan rasa penyesalan yang berlimpah ruah. Percuma saja dia meminta maaf. Karena pada kenyataannya Yesung sudah tidak ada.

"Maafkan aku Yesung. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Hidup terkadang tidak berjalan seperti apa yang kita harapkan.

Manusia hanya bisa berusaha dan Tuhan yang menentukan hasilnya.

Karena Tuhan memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan, bukan yang kau inginkan.

Semua hal mempunyai tujuan.

Jalani dengan ketabahan hati maka niscaya kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan.

Jangan sia-siakan dia yang mencintaimu.

Rengkuh dia dan cintai dia.

Karena saat dia menghilang, kau akan menyesalinya di akhir hidupmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung. Maafkan aku."

.

End

Maafkan jika endingnya jelek dan alurnya yang begitu cepat #sungkem

Ini no edit jadi jika menemukan banyak typo bertebaran, tolong dimaklumi haha~

Silahkan berikan pendapat~

Terimakasih~


End file.
